Confession
by Starrynhite
Summary: L presses Light for a confession as he figures out his conflicting emotions.
1. Chapter 1

The story takes place immediately after the rain scene and is an alternate ending. This is my first published fanfiction. I've tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible. This is rated M for potential future pairing between Light and L. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or the characters therein.

"Light-kun, I don't want you to be Kira." Light didn't allow his surprise to show on his face.

"Well, Ryuzaki, I guess it's a good thing I'm not." L expected this response. How else could Light respond? Anything else would be an admission of guilt. Tonight, though, tonight was different. He chose his words carefully as he studied the water dripping from Light's hair.

"Light-kun, let's be honest. Tonight, you were saying goodbye. You are planning on killing me now that you have the Death Note back. I don't know how, not yet anyway, but I know you are. I don't want to die, but even more so I don't want _you_ to be _Kira_."

Light stared at L, trying to figure out what his new game was. He sounded earnest, but Light knew from experience that he and L could fake the appearance of specific emotions. He was slightly worried, how had L known he was saying goodbye? Was he that transparent? "I'm not sure what you mean, Ryuzaki."

L sighed. He knew Light wasn't this dense, he was just cautious. For a moment he considered dropping the subject. "After tonight, I am 99% certain you are Kira and I will die tonight. I meant it when I said you were my first friend. I don't care for the idea that my first and only friend turns out to be the greatest mass-murderer of all time, as well as my murderer. Even if you don't kill me I am left with the distasteful task of sentencing my friend to death."

Light didn't know what to say. This could be a trap, but L hadn't asked him not to kill him. If anything, he seemed resigned to his fate. Light knew with L out of the way, there was nothing to stand in his way. His usual protest that he wasn't Kira was choked back.

"Light, you had such potential, if only you hadn't become a mass-murderer. You are a true genius, a rarity. There are few people I am able to converse with at any length. No matter the outcome tonight, I will miss your company." L stood up and started down the stairs. He heard Light stand.

"Why would anyone admit to you they were Kira?" L stopped and turned to face Light. "Think about it, Ryuzaki. If a person knows their fate is death, why would they ever admit they were Kira? It wouldn't be logical. Humans strive to preserve their own lives in whatever way they can. Kira is clearly no different, so even when confronted by the great L they would never tell you the truth, knowing to do so is to sign their own death certificate. Under these circumstances, only a suicidal person would claim to be Kira, and we both know Kira isn't suicidal."

L was shocked he'd made such a mistake in judgement. He'd been so focused on getting Light to admit to being Kira, he'd ignored the reasons Light refused.

"You know the only time Kira would confess is if he knew his life was in no danger from the confession. Since you've made it quite clear that Kira will be executed, the only time you would receive a confession is when you are dying, and even then only if Kira is certain he cannot be implicated in your death. In your push for confessions, you have created a situation in which you must prove beyond all doubt I am Kira. You never will. Therefore, you have created a situation in which the only possible outcome is your death. I never thought you to be suicidal, but you do hide your emotions well." Light walked down the stairs, passing a frozen L. He barely heard the question posed to him.

"What if your life wasn't at stake?" Light paused, curious. L turned to face him. "What if the death sentence was revoked?"

Light laughed. "I'm not an idiot, Ryuzaki. _If_ I was Kira, and I'm not saying I am, I wouldn't trust you to not kill me. You don't have a choice. Kira is a mass murderer, you are the world's greatest detective. If you catch Kira, you must execute him. He knows that, I know it, and you know it." Light continued down the stairs, leaving L deep in thought.

L looked at the camera, knowing Watari was watching. In minutes, he was in the security room with Watari, unsure how to proceed.

"You like him, don't you?" Watari's question caught L off guard. L nodded.

"Then I will support you in whatever decision you make." L left the room, heading for Light's. He wasn't sure how he would convince Light he was serious, but he knew he had to.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

This is rated M for potential future pairing between Light and L. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or the characters therein.

Light pondered the conversation with L as he walked back to his room. L's question stuck in his head and he couldn't stop thinking about it. True, he didn't confess because he didn't want to die. He also didn't want to lose to L, and a confession seemed like losing. Not only that, but if L knew Light was Kira he would insist Light stop using the notebook. When it came down to it, his death wasn't the only reason he didn't confess. He was trying to make the world a better place, why couldn't L see that?

Light tossed his towel in the clothes hamper and his wet clothes soon followed. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the door to his room open.

"Light-kun?" Light jumped. "L, what are you doing here? Why are you in my room?"

"Help me find a way to get Kira confess but no one dies."

"No one, not even criminals? You would be asking Kira to stop killing, stop his mission of justice. Do you really think he would?"

"No, but I think you would, Light-kun. Imagine what your life will be like without someone there to challenge you."

L tried to keep from staring at Light as he showered. Despite showering together when chained to each other, L felt this was different.

"Ryuzaki, maybe you should try to see all of this from Kira's perspective."

L cocked his head. "Whatever do you mean, Light-kun?"

"I mean you only look at the Kira case from the perspective of yourself. Try putting yourself in Kira's shoes."

"Why should I? Kira's motivations are clear."

Light scoffed as he turned the shower off. "I don't think you truly understand Kira. If you did, you would know his own death isn't the only thing that would prevent him from confessing to you."

"And Light-kun is intimately aware of Kira's perspective, being Kira himself."

"One would think you would get tired of accusing me of being Kira."

"One would think you would get tired of pretending to be someone you are not. I'll compromise with you. Give me thirteen days to convince you to confess. If you do, I will hold off on prosecuting you, even if I find irrefutable proof you are Kira. However, if I die within thirteen days, any and all information I've gathered will be sent to various world police, including that you are my main suspect."

"Ryuzaki, this entire conversation was based on your assumption that I'm Kira."

"You are correct Light-kun." L left Light standing in the middle of his room, towel in one hand.

"He must really like you, Light."

"What do you mean, Rem?"

"If he's willing to make sacrifices to keep you alive, he must like you."

"He had a point, life will be boring once he's gone."

"Just remember. If anything happens to Misa, I'll write your name down."

As if Light could forget. If not for Rem and her interference, Light would be God by now and L but a memory.

"Rem, don't worry. I have no desire for you to write my name down. I'll think of something. Just don't do anything rash."


	3. Chapter 3

This is rated M for potential future pairing between Light and L. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or the characters therein.

L was eating strawberry cake when Light returned to the investigation room. "Hello, Light-kun. I hope you have been thinking on what I said."

"I need more than five minutes to come up with a solution to your little riddle." Light sat down at the computer he always used. "For now, let's focus on the task at hand."

"What riddle, Light?" Matsuda was as curious as always.

"A riddle past your intelligence level, Matsuda." Matsuda's face fell, taking the look of a kicked puppy.

"Ryuzaki, that wasn't nice. Matsuda's been a great help on this investigation."

Matsuda perked up as quickly as he wilted. "Thanks Light! Will you tell me the riddle?" Light faced away from Matsuda so he wouldn't see him roll his eyes. "Unfortunately not. If you help me solve it, I'll never hear the end of it from Ryuzaki that I was unable to solve it on my own. Thank you for the offer to help." Of all the detectives, Light found Matsuda the easiest to manipulate.

L watched Light pause for the fifteenth time in an hour. _He must be taking my question seriously, if it is distracting him to this degree._ He sent a quick message to Watari. _Is everything arranged?_

 _Yes, it has been arranged._

 _Good. We will wait to put the plan into effect until I have an answer from Light._

 _As you wish._

"Earth to L!" L was surprised to find Light standing next to him. "What is it Light-kun?"

"You were staring off into space. Everyone has left for the night, except us."

"Does Light-kun have a solution to my riddle? He has had more than five minutes to ponder it."

"Why?" Light's question took L by surprise.

"Why what?"

Light stared at L. "Why would you even consider suspending the death sentence on Kira? It goes against everything you stand for as the world's greatest detective.

L considered telling Light the truth, but he wasn't going to give Kira a powerful weapon to manipulate him with.

"There are other ways to punish criminals than the death sentence. If it stops Kira from killing, I am willing to compromise."

"If you get your confession, you mean. I'm surprised, Ryuzaki, at how passive you are at interrogating. I thought the Great L would resort to dirtier tactics when trying to get a confession. You believe you are a law unto yourself, as long as the government doesn't find out your methods."

L wasn't surprised Light guessed he used interrogation techniques that weren't ethical. "Techniques have a time and a place, Light-kun. I could not torture you or Miss Amane with cameras on us at all times. What would your father and the other investigators say? Miss Amane is clearly in love with you, my attempts at seducing her did not work. You are straight, attempting to seduce you would be equally unproductive."

Light laughed, surprising L into dropping the cookie he was eating. He glared at Light for the loss of the cookie. "I fail to see what is amusing you Light-kun."

Light handed L another cookie. "I don't recall saying I was straight." He continued to chuckle.

L nearly dropped the second cookie but managed to hold on to it. "75% of the world population is straight. Light-kun dated girls and had erotic material depicting girls in his room, at which he looked. I came to the logical conclusion that Light-kun was straight."

"Ryuzaki, haven't you heard of 'playing it straight'?"

"Of course, Light-kun. Are you stating Light-kun was only pretending to be straight?"

 _How did this conversation become about my sexual orientation? Time to change tactics._ Light leaned over, his lips right next to L's left ear and whispered "Seducing me won't work, Ryuzaki." He stood and strolled out the door, chuckling as he went. L sat frozen in his chair, cookie nearly forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! My work schedule's been a little crazy. Thank you for your patience!

This is rated M for potential future pairing between Light and L. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or the characters therein.

Light's laughter surrounded him as it echoed off the walls.

"What's so funny, Light?"

Light glanced at Rem. "I just bought us more time. L will be trying to figure out if I'm gay or straight instead of whether or not I'm Kira."

"Oh."

"Plus, I've challenged him. Tell L he can't do something, he'll try to do it." Light locked his room door before starting the shower. It was easier to talk to Rem when he didn't have to whisper to keep the microphones from picking up their conversations.

"Rem, is it against the rules for you to leave to talk to Misa?"

"Depending on what we talk about, it should be okay. As long as I'm not gone for very long."

"Good. I have no way to get information to her without raising suspicion with L." Light carefully laid out instructions for Misa. "Emphasize if she doesn't follow these _exactly_ , both our lives are at stake. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Make sure Misa does. No matter what you see or hear in the next two weeks, don't kill me, L, or anyone else at the taskforce headquarters. Now, go hang out with someone else for a while before you leave. If you only spend time talking to me, it looks suspicious."

L was in his typical chair when Light entered the investigation room the next morning. As usual, they were the first ones to arrive.

"L, I agree to give you 13 days to come up with a plan to get Kira to confess. I have some conditions."

L turned to face Light. "Of course you do, Light-kun. I would expect nothing else. What are your conditions?"

"First, I am not Kira. Anything I say is taken as hypothetical. This way, I don't have to start every sentence with 'If I was Kira'."

"I will still be recording our conversations."

"I expected as much. My second condition is this is between us. No one else is involved or even told. We need them to concentrate on searching for Kira."

"Watari will be monitoring the security cameras, Light-kun."

Light waved his hand dismissively. "I was thinking along the lines of my father and the other detectives. My final condition is any solution must be realistic and you are willing to implement it."

L held his hand out to Light. Light had to remind himself to refrain from smirking as he shook L's hand.

"We have a deal, Light-kun."


	5. Chapter 5

This is rated M for potential future pairing between Light and L. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or the characters therein.

The investigating team spent the day fruitlessly trying to track down the new Kira. After the room was empty, L confronted Light.

"Light-kun, it is time to work on the confession."

Light turned his chair to face L.

"Into the world of the hypothetical. Why do people confess to crimes?"

"For many reasons, Light-kun. Which reason do you want?"

"Let me rephrase, why do people confess to crimes that carry the death sentence? After all, if they don't confess, they are less likely to receive a death sentence, especially when there is little or no evidence against them. So why confess?"

"Some believe they will receive a different sentence if they confess. Depending on the country, this is frequently the case." L thought this was quite obvious.

"That's one reason. However, Kira isn't the type to confess just to receive a lighter sentence. For someone with the level of egotism he displays, a life sentence is equivalent to a death sentence." L stared at Light.

"You are that egotistical, Light-kun."

Light rolled his eyes. "We are not talking about me and whether or not I'm Kira. Stay on topic, Ryuzaki."

"Light-kun, _hypothetically_ , if you were Kira, why would you confess? What purpose would a confession serve?"

Light smiled at L's over-emphasis on the word hypothetically. "It would depend on the situation surrounding the confession. However, I believe Kira will only confess if the confession serves a purpose for him."

"What sort of purpose could a confession serve other than a lesser sentence, Light-kun?"

Light leaned back in his chair. "Before we go any further in this discussion, I think you need to try to understand why Kira is doing what he is. If you understand him better, I believe you will know the answer to your question."

"I do understand Kira, Light-kun. I understand him better than he understands himself."

The corner of Light's mouth frowned for a second. If L had not been watching for a reaction to his statement, he would have missed it. L continued.

"Kira is young and idealistic with an extremely high IQ. Despite his intelligence, Kira's thinking is simplistic. To him, the world is filled with good people and bad people. If a person isn't good, they must be bad and vice versa. This is a childish concept that he would have grown out of once he grew up, if not for the Death Note. Getting the Death Note stunted his emotional growth and blinded him to the reality that the world is filled with many colors, not just black and white. He falsely believed that his superior intellect gave him the right to sit as judge over people. He probably believed he was chosen to do such, whether or not it is true.

Growing up, Kira's intellect set him apart, preventing him from socializing properly and making him unable to connect to people on an emotional level. However, the people around him are unaware of this, as is usually the case when dealing with exceptionally bright children. Kira is charismatic, able to observe and analyze others, and adapts his reactions based on those observations. He manipulates and uses people without remorse."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm am so sorry this chapter took so long to post! My muse ran away, and when it returned I was too sick to write.

This is rated M for potential future pairing between Light and L. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or the characters therein.

Light frowned. "And that, Ryuzaki, is why you will never get a confession from Kira. You are looking at Kira solely from your viewpoint, the viewpoint of a detective. Your analysis of Kira is simplistic."

"I thought my viewpoint was rather complex, Light-kun. However, I would welcome your opinions and analysis of Kira yourself."

 _I'm sure you would._ Light kept his thought to himself.

"To start with, your analysis doesn't explain why Kira killed your doppelganger or the FBI agents. Kira was clearly aware they were 'good' people, at the very least innocent of wrong-doing. If Kira truly viewed the world with such dichotomy, he wouldn't have killed them.

I don't think Kira is killing people because he views them as good or bad, but rather something more complicated. Kira has a high sense of personal morality. In other words, he has his own personal morals and imposes them on others using the Death Note. Look at the people he killed. Many of them were criminals who pled out to lesser charges, had charges dropped, or were released earlier than they were supposed to. Many of them got off on a technicality."

L bit his thumb as he gave serious thought to what Light was saying. "What about Kurou Otoharada? He was killed by Kira before he was convicted of anything."

"He may not have been convicted, but he was in the process of committing a serious crime. Kira probably felt he had to act in order to protect the children being held hostage. I bet if you asked Kira, he would tell you he has a strong sense of justice. He doesn't think what he is doing is wrong. He probably believes the criminal justice system is at the very best flawed, at the worst corrupt. From that viewpoint, anyone within the criminal justice system that opposes him, such as the Kira taskforce, the FBI agents, and even yourself, are part of the problem, not the solution."

L stopped biting his thumb, leaning forward. "And what is the solution, Light-kun?"

"According to Kira? Himself. He is the solution to all of the corruption and injustice in the world. Kira will systematically eliminate anyone who violates his personal morals, as well as anyone who tries to get in his way."

"It sounds like you are saying there is no way to get Kira to stop killing." L watches Light closely. Light shrugs.

"It depends. If Kira believes the justice system is corrupt, then the only way to stop him from killing is to either kill him, or eliminate the corruption within the system." Light yawns. "You may not need sleep, Ryuzaki, but I do. Let's continue this conversation tomorrow."

Both men stand up and walk towards their rooms.

"Thank you, Light-kun. Our conversation has been very illuminating. You gave me much to think about. Sweet dreams."

"Good night." Light shuts the door and leans his back against it. He glances at Rem but says nothing to her as he walks to the bathroom. Soon, he is surrounded by steam. Rem follows him. Light appears to ignore her as he washes his hair. He speaks softly. "Did you give her the message?"

"Yes, Light, but she wasn't very happy about it."

"Did she understand why? Did she agree to follow my instructions?" Light takes his time rinsing his hair.

"Yes to both questions."

"Good. The next few days will be interesting. If everything goes according to plan, Misa and I will be free of L forever. Don't forget your part in all this."

Rem huffed. "I won't forget, Light."

"Good. I'll see you around, Rem." Light turns his back to Rem to finish his shower. He half expects L to come bursting through the door again, but the rest of his shower is without incident. Soon, he is lying on his bed, going over his plan now he knows Misa will cooperate. Satisfied, he closes his eyes and is soon asleep.

L watches the Shinigami in Light's room. The steam makes it difficult to tell if the two are talking to each other. The only sound he can hear is water.

 _Light-kun, what is so important to say to the Shinigami you go to such lengths to hide your conversation?_

L knew there could be a perfectly logical reason for the Shinigami to be in Light's room. She had visited each member of the taskforce at least once, then disappeared for a day. Based on the direction she left Light's room, L knew she was heading to the kitchen. She didn't seem to like apples, which made Kira's taunt anomalous.

 _Could there be another Shinigami in the Human World? A second Death Note would explain how both Kira and the Second Kira were able to kill. In fact, it's the only logical explanation. The Second Kira's journal said "My friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama." We know Aoyama is where the Second Kira found the First Kira, which means this was the true message intended for Kira. The Shinigami already refused to tell me if there is another Death Note in the Human World. Misa is the logical choice for the Second Kira, but there is the 13 day rule…f I could only get help from the Shinigami, but she is less than helpful. Almost as if she is helping someone else…_ L's eyes widen. Of course, it made sense. Now he just had to come up with a plan to get the truth to come out.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: My muse seems to be taking the winter off. Hopefully now that spring is around the corner, it will return.

This is rated M for potential future pairing between Light and L. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or the characters therein.

 _We are missing a notebook. If I was Kira, I'd hide the second notebook until I am cleared of suspicion, then get it back out. But Light can't, so Miss Amane must be using the second Death Note again. But how to catch her…_

"Watari. I want you to search Miss Amane's home for another Death Note. Do it today while she is out. Do not remove it from its hiding place once you find it. Instead, take a picture and send it to me. Call me before you return to headquarters."

L was up to something. Light was sure of it. He just didn't know what. As the members of the task force stood up to leave, Light's suspicions were confirmed.

"I have an errand I must take care of tomorrow. Please use the day to spend with your families, we will resume meeting Monday at the usual time. Light-kun, I require your assistance, please do not make any plans." Light frowned. What could L have planned? With a start, he realized Watari had been absent all day. _I'm glad I gave instructions to Misa when I did. It's a good thing she will believe and do anything I tell her. She really is an idiot._

"Will that take all day Ryuzaki? I know Sayu and Sachiko would like to see Light." The former deputy had hoped Light would have more freedom once he was cleared of suspicion of being Kira.

"I am uncertain how much time it requires. However, we should be able to take a break in the evening for Light to spend the evening meal with family. Say around 7? I can have Watari drop him off."

"Yes, that should work, thank you. Until tomorrow, Light." Light watched as his father disappeared for the evening. He thought back to his message to Misa, idly wondering how she reacted when Rem told her.

My Dearest Misa,

I know times are tough, but we will get through this as long as we stick together. It is vital you follow my instructions exactly. Both our lives depend on such.

Do _not_ write L's name, even if you figure it out. This applies to Watari as well. I gave L 13 days to try to get a confession by _any_ means. You must play along no matter what without giving clues, hints, or confessing. Do not comment on or react to odd behavior by L, myself, or both of us. Remember that this is only a game with L. I love you, and I'm doing this to protect us from L in the long run. L will show his true colors when he tries to get a confession by the means he uses.

If L hasn't figured out there is a second notebook, he will soon. I need you to continue to do my work, but with great caution. Tear several pages of the notebook out and rebury the notebook. Keep the pages with you at all times, even if changing or going to the restroom. Sleep with them. When you write names, make sure no one can see you and write as small as possible to conserve space. Do not get more pages until I say so. Do not visit until six days have passed or I send Rem to you. If you have to get a message to me, ask Ryuuk to tell me. If he protests, promise him apples and tell him it will make things more interesting. Both of our lives depend on you following my instructions exactly.

I know this will be difficult, but I trust only you to carry out my will. I ask this of you, my love, because you are strong.

Forever Yours,

Kira

 _She probably squealed, hugged herself, and swore she would do exactly what I asked. Stupid girl. I just hope she follows my instructions. Now, what could L be planning to do tomorrow?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for how long you've had to wait for the next chapter! I've had a lot going on, if you are interested in what there's a longer note at the end of the story.

This is rated M for potential future pairing between Light and L. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or the characters therein.

Light was brought out of his musings by L handing him a piece of paper. The top of the page said "Truth or Dare"

"L, what is this?" Light hadn't read beyond the title, yet.

"My first method, or rather the rules for it. You are familiar with the game?"

"Of course, I just did not think you would resort to a child's game." He carefully studied the rules as they left the investigation room.

1\. No asking the true name or identity of L, Watari, Kira, or the second Kira

2\. All dares must take place within 5 minutes

3\. All dares must take place within our joint suite of rooms

4\. No dares may cause harm beyond what basic first aid or time can heal without scarring or permanent injury

5\. Both parties will consume a truth serum prior to the game and throughout the game to ensure they are telling the truth

6\. Everything said and done in the game cannot be shared with anyone

Exception: Watari will be monitoring and recording

Exception: As evidence in the event L or Watari dies before the date per the agreement between Light and L

7\. Each person can refuse one dare and one truth only

8\. No repeating a refused truth or dare

9\. Each person can pause the game for up to one half hour or two fifteen minute breaks, for any reason

* The person does not have to give a reason for the break

* Cannot be taking during a dare

10\. No outside communication for the entire duration of the game, except to request supplies and sustenance from Watari.

Light read the rules carefully, realizing this could help him get rid of Misa if he played his cards right. "Does the 'no witnesses' include the Shinigami?"

"If we can keep her away, yes. She seems to have a mind of her own."

"We can always try asking her. I assume the game ends at 6:00pm tomorrow?"

"Yes, though I may choose to resume it at another date. If I do so, the same rules will apply. Any breaks will be re-established."

Light glances around the rooms he once shared with L when handcuffed together. Tea and an evening meal was waiting for them. He is distracted, trying to plan how he can use this to eliminate the threat Rem poses.

"Light-kun, if you consent to the rules sign the paper and we will begin the game." Light sits at the table holding their food. A pen is sitting beside his plate., a vial of liquid beside L's. He signs the paper and sets it out of the way, nodding once to L. L pours them each tea, adding half the vial of truth serum to each cup before placing Light's in front of him. L drinks his cup quickly, before pouring himself another cup of tea. Light follows suite, and begins to eat.

"Truth or dare, Light-kun?"

"As I am eating, truth would seem best."

"Why do you think Kira passed his power on? The root cause."

Light nearly chokes at the first question, but manages to maintain his composure. He ponders how to word his answer as he eats.

"I believe the root cause was the appearance of the Second Kira forced him to change his plans, which ended up including passing on the Death Note and his power. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." L had considered and dismissed Miss Amane's role in everything. She was obviously an idiot, thus of no worth for thought.

Light glances around for Rem before asking his question. "Why do you believe you have physical evidence that Misa is the Second Kira if the Death Note absolves her?"

 _Damn, one of the few questions I didn't want him to ask._ L knew playing this game could be risky, especially using the truth serum. "I am certain Miss Amane is the Second Kira. I believe the thirteen day rule is a fake, to throw off the investigation." L pretended to look at his tea when answering, carefully looking at light to see his reaction. He was not disappointed. Light paled, barely discernable but to the trained eye. L could tell, from his reaction, that he was right. Light set his tea cup down with a bit more force than necessary. "Light-kun? Truth or dare?"

 _I should pick dare, but that will make it obvious I'm trying to hide something._ "Truth."

"Why do you think the Second Kira left behind so much evidence?"

 _Damn, I knew I should have picked dare. No matter how I answer, I make myself more suspicious._

"The Second Kira, in their obsession to meet Kira, messed up. All they cared about was meeting, at first, then joining and helping Kira. That level of obsession leads to high emotions and causes people to make mistakes. Also, I don't believe the Second Kira is very intelligent. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." L was distracted by Light's response. They were carefully dancing around the idea that Misa was the Second Kira.

"Why do you believe Kira worked with the Second Kira, despite the risk to theirself?" _Careful, we must guide him to the right questions_

"At first, to make sure she wasn't a fraud. After that, I believe he decided to use her to further his cause, especially since she had a power he did not. Truth or Dare?"

 _Maybe at first, but Rem sure threw a kink in that plan._ "Truth."

"Same question."

 _Good, we are getting closer. Now, how much have you figured out? How much more do I need to guide you?_ "I believe his intent in the beginning may have been to use her and discard her if she became a liability, most likely by using the Death Note. However, I think his plans were forcibly changed after meeting the Second Kira."

 _Interesting, Light-kun. Forcibly changed? But what could change your mind so? Why change all of your plans just from meeting Miss Amane?_

 **Author's Note (extended):** Hey, everyone thank you so much for your patience! I've been sick, and had a lot of stuff going on in my personal life the last year that made it impossible to write anything decent. I have not abandoned this story, though it is going in a different direction than I originally planned. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter, I have started the next chapter but I'm not sure when I will have it finished or up. Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, liked, or followed this story! It means a lot to me!


End file.
